


May I?

by neerapen



Series: The Pull [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missions, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: Sneaking on a Galra base is quite nerve-wracking when his partner - colleague, better to call Lance colleague - can't stop staring at Keith.or:After Naxzela, Keith and Lance are paired up for a mission. Awkwardness arises, but they manage.Somehow.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of writing a longfic right now but I need to write silly things in between so, here it is? A silly thing.  
> Prompt gently delivered by iridania: haircut

Lance stares.

And stares.

 _And stares_.

Keith is tempted to ask if there's something wrong, or if he has something on his face, or if Lance is simply under the impression that Keith is okay with being stared at (he's not) for entire vargas (okay maybe just one, but still, it's one varga of Lance following him around and _staring)._

Keith decides that he should drop it. Ignore Lance. Focus on what he wants to do. What he _has_ to do, actually, because they are on a mission, the first one together after Naxzela, and they have a job to do.

But sneaking on a Galra base is quite nerve-wracking when his partner - _colleague_ , better to call Lance colleague - can't stop _staring at Keith instead of focusing on the sentries._

 _"Seriously,_ what is it, Lance?” He hisses, catching Lance staring for the fourth time in ten ticks. Lance turns back to focus on their surroundings with a suffocated yelp and Keith forces himself to be patient because, as he was saying, they're on  _a mission_ and it's important that at least one of them stays focused. And apparently this someone is Keith.

"Nothing," it's Lance, and his voice is a mere murmur in Keith's communicator. 

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Keith decides to say, because who cares, he can't be patient with this version of Lance. He removes his Marmora mask and he turns to stare at Lance, who, for once, does not look away. Lance's breath catches in his throat and Keith can hear it far too well in his ears. Twitching his lips in annoyance, Keith grips his blade better and huffs. 

"Tell me," he pleads, tired of this game already. Lance is too quiet. It's weird. Keith can't even remember if they'd talked when he arrived at the Castle. He remembers the others hugging him, but Lance? Lance just waved at him, a fake smile on his lips, before Allura asked them both to do this check on Lotor's informations: an Empire base with a huge gathering of quintessence, not far form the recently freed quadrant.

"Your hair is longer," Lance answers finally, taking Keith back to the present.

Keith frowns at that, looking at his hair: "I don't know, probably?"

"It's longer," Lance assures him.

"And why...?" Keith frowns. "Is that bad?"

"No no no no no!" Lance rushes to say, moving one step closer. Easier to protect, Keith thinks. But _still_.

"So what? Does it look weird?" Keith presses, closing a bit more of distance between them - for protection. Nothing else.

Lance's eyes are a strange hue, mixed with the lights of the base: it's like they change every time Lance blinks. A sea at dawn, blinking at Keith. 

"No, of course not."

This confuses Keith. Like, a lot. Lance does not, in any circumstances, compliment Keith's hair. He just doesn't.

"You need a haircut, thought," Lance adds, clearing his throat. "Or a french braid."

"A what?" Keith hisses, confused.

"Like a braid, but... tighter?" 

Keith stares at Lance, who is now looking back with eyes widened and teeth biting on his bottom lip. He looks nervous. Keith still doesn't get why.

"Are you offering?" Keith decides to ask, because he really doesn't know what he's actually supposed to say in this situation.

Lance chuckles - or tries to, he ends up coughing, - then he nods. " Yeah if you, huh, want to hang around after this mission."

Keith knows that he should look at possible enemies approaching them but he finds himself unable to look away from Lance. Of course Keith wants to hang out. Lance doesn't even know how much Keith craves to do that (every day since he left the Castle), but Keith doesn't know how to explain it without sounding pathetic.

So he settles for a shrug, then adds a smile, just for Lance, just for this boy who is staring at him instead of checking the corridors, the idiot.

"I'd love to," Keith says, tilting his head.

Lance mirrors his movement, a smile blooming on his lips. "Awesome."

 


End file.
